What Would a King do Without a Queen
by animegirl74764
Summary: "My king... This was sent from the Kingdom of Spades... you have to read this instant," the man said concerned. The king looked down at the letter and took it. He opened it and read the letter, his eyes narrowing at the word 'war'. He stood up crumbling the letter, "Call my men... we're going to war." The man then kneeled down on one nee, "yes... King Ivan." /USUK Cardverse/
1. Chapter 1

Hello.. This is my first story I'll put on here! If you **don't** like the story then **don't** say anything about it!

Thank you and enjoy the first chapter of my story~ *runs off to make more* :D

* * *

"Wake up my queen," a voice echoed through my mind.

Opening my eyes I saw a figure. It was someone who I cared about most dearly. My king, Alfred. "Mhh... good morning," I said opening my eyes seeing light piercing thought the windows.

He turned away, laying back on his side of the bed. "Today's the big day Arthur."

turning around slightly, I set a small kiss on his cheek, "well yes, aren't we going to war with the kingdom of Clubs?"

He looked at me and sighs, "Yes... I have to make a speech today to our kingdom... would you like to join me?"

I smiled and sat up in the bed stretching my arms, "sure darling, anything for you."

He smiled back in return and got out of the bed. "Well... I'm going to get washed up and head down to breakfast."

When he left the room I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I entered to fine that Kiku has already set out new towels beside the bath tub. I turn it on and wait for the water to be comfortable to my taste and quickly get undressed. Settling myself in, I lather my body with soap and rinse myself off. I wait a little bit and get out grabbing a towel, drying myself as well. I walked out to fine the bed made and my clothing all out neatly. Kiku must of did that too. I put on the navy blue vest with tan khakis. I pulled over my jacket and fixed it to look properly fitted. I tied my white sequenced bow on my neck and put on my nee high boots and with a finally touch I put on a small hat that fitted slightly on my head and grabbed my cane to finish the outfit.

"There, I look spiffy as usual," I said looking at myself in the mirror. Looking down I glanced to my right hand seeing a silver ring with a little encryption on it. It was my wedding ring. It made me who I was. Finally I walked out and headed down the large stairs of the castle. I saw a couple of low end servants cleaning the floors and windows heading down to the dining room. I finally entered seeing Alfred already dressed in his elegant attire he wore most of the time. He saw me in an instant and greeted me.

"Hello Arthur, I've been waiting for you," he said smiling at me. His smile was breath taking. He only smiled at me and me only for some reason.

"Well I'm here now." I said sitting down in a seat facing Alfred. The table was quite large so we were spread apart. The cook put down a steaming hot plate of eggs, toast, and marmalade on the side. I thanked him and he gave Alfred the same thing. They left why'll we started eating. Nothing was said until I broke the silence. "So... what's the schedule for today?"

Alfred looked up and swallowed his food, "after we're done eating we have to go get ready for the speech... then, we'll need a person to deliver the warning to the kingdom of Clubs..."

I nodded in understanding and grabbed my tea cup that the cook handed me. "Let me at least finish my tea before anything happened," I say giggling a little. Alfred smiles and ate the rest of his food. We both finish our breakfast and set out to the gardens. It's in the middle of spring so the roses are starting to bloom. I walk over to a rose bush that had a couple of roses already boomed and pick one. "Look Alfred, my roses are blooming, aren't they beautiful?"

Alfred looks at me and smiles, "yes they are... but not as much as you are," he said taking one of his hands, laying it on my face. He was so charming it made me blush.

"o-oh... thank you..." I say trying to hide my face a little. He suddenly pulls me into a kiss and I drop my rose, rapping my arms around his neck. We stay like that until we we're out of breath.

"We need to get ready... come..." He said grabbing my arm making me follow him forgetting about the rose I left.

* * *

so... the next chapter shall be on soon... thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the second chapter of What Would a King do without a Queen!

I do **not** own _Hetalia_ or Hidekaz Himaruya.. /I wish :c /

OH!... I also messed up in who is what... *cries forever* ..Japan is actually China now... forgot to fix that... Thank you and Enjoy! (/w)/

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

We were on the balcony on the front of the castle. There were thousands of people below us watching our every movement. I really didn't like being showed in public that well but for Alfred, I would do anything. Without a word he started his speech. Everyone went quiet with the first word coming out of his mouth. It was quite scary how that happened but he was the king... and I was the queen. People looked up to us two. His voice was powerful and moving. He specked about how the kingdom of Clubs invading our lands and how we did nothing in return.

"The only way is to go to war, with them stealing our lands it's unacceptable. Who's with me?" the crowed cheered in excitement and eagerness in the weight of war. This country was the kingdom of war so that didn't cross there mind's that this was a horrible thing. Looking at Alfred, His face was as eager as the people's and more determined to win. He grabbed my hand and raised it up in the air. The kingdom cheered even more making it official, we were going to war with the kingdom of Clubs. We both walked back inside the castle when the crowed died down. "So... how was that," he said turning to me waiting for a response.

"It was wonderful... now don't you have to send the speech to the king of Clubs?"

"Already covered... It was sent when it was finished."

I then sat down on the couch in the room we were in. Alfred sat beside me looking out where the balcony was. "What time is it," he said turning to me.

I quickly pulled out and opened up my pocket watch. "Its 11:37," I said closing it and putting it back in my inside pocket.

He got up and sighed. "I have to go to a meeting. I'll be back around six."

looking at him, confusion overwhelmed my face, "W-wait? You have a meeting. You didn't tell me this?"

He kissed me on the forehead and walked to the door. "This is important, I'm sorry... I promise I'll be back."

I calmed down a little and put on a light smile, "Oh... Alright... well, be back soon."

He quickly left and I look down, my smile gone. "He always has to leave... he never has time for me." I thought, looking at my hand which a ring was fixed on. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. My head jolted up to find Yao standing there. I frowned even more then I already was. "...Hello Yao" I said leaning down into the couch.

He walks over to me and cocks his head. "Are you alright? Is something bothering you, aru?"

I look up and sigh. "It's nothing... don't be concerned about me."

He tuned away and walked over to the balcony doors and closes it. He followed back to where I sat and smiled a little. "Well, would you like me to get you ready for your twelve-o'clock Violin Lesions?"

I realize that I've forgot about lesions today and nodded. I stood up and straitened my coat so it fitted even on me. "Let's go shall we," I said walking out the door into the decoded hallways of the castle.

We walk into the ball room, chairs already sat out near the piano in the middle. We head over there and he hands me my violin and puts his to his neck. He play's a couple of songs as I try to follow his step's he tells me.

"Am I doing this right," I say playing a couple of notes from the song.

"Make sure you play D-minor on the fifth note, but you're doing well, aru."

Time passed by as it's finally three-o'clock. "Oh, look at the time... its tea time," Yao alleged as he put down his Violin.

"It's already three? Time passed rather quickly hasn't it." I think for a bit before an idea pops into my head. "Can we have tea out in the rose garden, it's a beautiful day and I wouldn't want to miss it."

Yao smiles and does a small bow. "If you wish, my queen."

We finally enter the rose garden and I walk over to the tables surrounded by tall bushes and vibrant roses. I sit down, staring at the blooming roses all around me. "Don't they look stunning Yao," I said as he started to set a small enchanting tea cup down.

"Yes, their perfect this time of year. oh, do you want your Earl Grey as usual?"

"Yes please, thank you."

The blue birds flew about makes spectacular song's as I sipped my tea. This is my favorite area in the castle. Everything is so peaceful and lively where ever you walk in the garden. I close my eyes and just listen to nature at its finest. Right now everything is perfect, except that Alfred's not with me.

_"My king..." A person walked up, giving a letter to him. "This was sent from the Kingdom of Spades... you have to read this instant," the man said concerned._

_ The king looked down at the letter and took it. He opened it and read the letter, his eyes narrowing at the word 'war'. He stood up crumbling the letter, "Call my men... we're going to war." _

_The man kneeled down on one knee, "Yes, King Ivan..." _

* * *

So yeahh... I mistaken Kiku and Yao.. e.e don't kill me..

Thank you for reading and Chapter 3 shall come with... Ivan! ;;^;;

*dies on computer desk*


End file.
